Night of Love & Day of Pain
by FireFly92
Summary: My first Cirque Du Freak Story. It’s about the relationship between Vancha March & Gavner Purl. What happens when Darren learns more about that relationship? What if it was more than Vancha wanted him to learn? Slight AU. Gav&Van -UPDATED-
1. Chapter 1

_My first Cirque Du Freak Story. It's about the relationship between Vancha Harst/March and Gavner Purl. What happens when Darren learns more about that relationship? What if it was more than Vancha wanted him to learn? I haven't read the Twelfth book yet; the library NEVER has it when I wanna read it, so it's slightly AU. The AU part is that it's set during Book 3-5 I think. Anyways, Gavner talks to Darren about the other Prince, and lets a few things slip out. That's this chapter, after this chapter, it's all AU after Book Eleven and my own version of Book Twelve cause I haven't read it yet._

_Disclaimer: I **wish** I owned Cirque Du Freak, that way there could be plenty of Gavner x Vancha smut. But, I work with Fanfiction cause it means I don't have to come up with the books. I DO own Vancha and Gavner's daughter, Amaya Harst-Purl._

"Hey Gavner, what's the other Prince like?" Darren asked before his trials. Gavner thought about it.

"Well… It's normally not allowed to talk about a Vampire Prince without them around, but I guess Vancha is an exception…" Gavner said.

"Well?!" Darren asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"To me, Vancha is kind, fun, sweet and the ever-worrisome person." Gavner said.

"What's he really like?" Darren asked, not believing Gavner.

"Others see him as a total arrogant bastard. But it's only a front he puts up." Gavner said.

"Will he be that bastard when I meet him?" Darren asked.

"He might. Or he could have some of his true self reach towards you and show you some of it. Oh, and when it comes to friends, he's loyal and will try to protect them with his life." Gavner told the young vampire. Darren nodded.

"I think I understand." Darren said. Gavner nodded.

"Now get ready for your Trial. Vanez is waiting." Gavner said, walking off. Darren watched his friend leave the cell. Darren smiled.

"… Gavner must really love that guy…"

_I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I got it planned out even though it like, totally came at random. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but if you come and tell me 'That was a bunch of bullshit' etc etc, I will cry in my Emo Corner of Emptiness and Sorrow, and Vancha and Gavner will come and take you to be executed in the Hall of Death. And I don't want to let my Daddy (Vancha) and Papa (Gavner) do that to you guys._


	2. Chapter 2

Yes; I am updating! And only this one right now cause I am going to focus on this one right now.

**Thats Right Folk-** AU means Alternate Universe. This is only slightly so... Considering all fanfics with slash pairings must be slightly so. XD

**GirlGrim-** I thought it was the cat curiosity killed... But I like using the amazing snakeboy. XD AND! Meses updating! And tell Evra not to go and kill himself from being curious. XD

**xMouseyx-** Yeah; well. Now ya heard of the pairing... And I, for one, think there should be more stories with this pairing cause so far... This is the only one...

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Cirque Du Freak or any characters in this story EXCEPT for Gavner and Vancha's daughter..._**

A/N- This takes place AU cause I ain't going by the books noes mores... I knoes befores I said it would be all AU after Book 11; but I mean just the character deaths would be true... -twitch- Damn; now I made myself sad!!

--_Start_

"Hey Vancha! Wait up!" Darren called as he tried to catch up to the elder Prince. He was slightly annoyed that he met the 'arrogant bastard' that Gavner had explained to him back before he had died. He _really_ wanted to meet the nice Vancha; but he doubted it would happen. But; he had heard Vancha's reaction to Gavner's death that day...

--_Flashback_

_"Vancha; I must speak to you; privately." Mr. Crepsley had said._

_"About what?" Vancha had asked._

_"It's about Gavner..." Mr. Crepsley replied solemnly. Vancha stiffened, eyes betraying his hope that Gavner was fine. Darren snuck around to eavesdrop with Harkat and Evra._

_"Darren, what if we-?!"_

_"Shh! Be quiet Evra!"_

_"What happened?! Is he alright?" Vancha asked; quite worried about the brown haired vampire general._

_"I am sorry Vancha... He was murdered by Kurda..." Mr. Crepsley told the Vampire Prince the sad news. What the three listeners didn't expect, though, was the sudden bawling from the elder Prince. The three spies poked their heads in to see; and saw Vancha bawling into Mr. Crepsley's chest; and Mr. Crepsley comforting the crying Prince. The three quickly looked at each other, and ran off to bed before they got into trouble._

--_End Flashbacks_

Darren glanced at Harkat, Alice and Debbie, who were starting to fall behind.

"Vancha! Slow down! The others are falling behind!" Darren called.

"Dammit, who are we getting anyways?!" Debbie asked, annoyed at this.

"I don't know, but they must be important to Vancha if he's setting a hard pace." Alice replied grouchily. Darren and Harkat nodded, agreeing with Alice. Soon, though, they caught up to Vancha. They saw him staring at a huge mansion with children playing inside.

"Whoa..." The four gawked. Vancha glanced at them and smiled. He entered the mansion. The four followed, amazed at the huge home.

"Daddy!" A little brown eyed, brown haired, two year old girl in a small blue sun dress ran over to Vancha. Vancha knelt and picked the girl up.

"_Daddy_?!" The four others exclaimed.

"Daddy who dey?" The little girl asked. Vancha sighed.

"Amaya; these are Papa and my friends. Okay? They're going to watch you while I tell Okaa-san(1) that I'm taking you okay?" Vancha said.

"Otey Daddy." The little girl, Amaya, nodded. Vancha handed the girl to Debbie, and walked off. Darren ran after him.

"Gavner was right, wasn't he? You do put up a front?" Darren asked.

"Whatever Gavner told you back then is to be disregarded." Vancha said sharply.

"But you do care about others. You aren't the arrogant bastard I met all those years ago." Darren said.

"Kid, we're in an orphanage with little children, if Okaa-san finds out you cursed, you'll die." Vancha snorted.

"You just proved my point Vancha. Now answer this for me... How did you and Gavner have a child...?"Darren asked.

"... It's... complicated..." Vancha replied.

"Then tell all of us later." Darren said. Vancha nodded and the two went to see this 'Okaa-san'.

"Vancha! Dear! How wonderful!" An elderly woman laughed joyously.

"Hello Okaa-san." Vancha nodded, forcing a smile.

"Who is this Vancha?" The woman asked.

"Okaa-san, this is my friend, Darren. We came to tell you I'm taking Amaya." Vancha said.

"Good! She's missed you and Gavner dearly! Now, where is the old fool?" The woman asked.

"... He's dead..." Vancha said.

"Oh dear... Does Amaya-?"

"Not yet. I'm telling her later."

"Alright. Go on now; I'll tell Khufu(2) that his friend is leaving."

"Khufu?" Darren asked, snickering some.

"It's Egyptian moron. It means Pharaoh." Vancha said, "and actually; I'll take Khufu as well."

"Alright! I'll go fetch him." Okaa-san said, going to find the little boy.

"What kind of Orphanage is this?" Darren asked, seeing a small child stare at them with blood red eyes and orange hair.

"This is a Demon Orphanage(3). They take in demons, half-demons, vampire children, vampaneze children... Just about any child without a home or their parents request that they stay here until it's safe for their child." Vancha said.

"Why'd you two leave Amaya here?" Darren asked.

"We didn't want her to be raised in the kind of life we live in at the Mountain. If Amaya was raised in the mountain, both Gavner and I would have had to stay at the mountain and shirk our duties. Plus, Mika would've killed her." Vancha said.

"Oh..." Darren replied. Soon, a little boy with platinum blonde hair and purple eyes was carried over by Okaa-san. Vancha took the one year old from the woman.

"Now take care, you hear me? And don't be a stranger! Come back anytime to visit!" Okaa-san said. Vancha nodded and walked off with Darren, Khufu in his arms.

"So... Who is Okaa-san exactly?" Darren asked as they soon found their friends.

"A half-vampire, half-demon woman. She's Gavner's half-sister. The two started running the Orphanage about a hundred and twenty years ago. Gavner left to join the clan a few years afterwards. He left his sister with her husband to run the orphanage." Vancha replied as Amaya squealed and leaped into Vancha's other arm. Khufu gurgled and hugged Amaya.

"I thought-?!" Debbie yelped.

"He didn't want to keep the two apart." Darren smirked at Vancha.

"Tank you Daddy!" Amaya said.

"Tank!" Khufu said. Alice then took Khufu as the group headed out.

"Daddy, where Papa?" Amaya asked, confused. Vancha sighed and rubbed his daughter's hair.

"I'm lost." Debbie whispered to Darren.

"Me too." Alice whispered.

"Amaya, Papa got hurt badly a few months after you were born..." Vancha started out.

"Where Papa?!" Amaya started wailing.

"Amaya... Papa is..." Vancha sighed. "Papa is gone..."

"G-gone...? D-don't he lub us no mores...?" Amaya sniffled.

"Amaya. Papa loves us very much. He... He's with Uncle Tyler..." Vancha frowned. Amaya started bawling. The group winced, not liking the sight of the little two year old girl crying her sparkling brown eyes out. The group then left Vancha and his daughter alone for a bit.

"Amaya... Sweety, Papa tried to stay with us... He just got hurt too badly..." Vancha whispered to the girl. He hugged the girl tightly and stroked her messy brown hair. After a while, Amaya fell asleep, and Vancha knew that taking her to the mountain was going to be difficult...

--_End_

1- Mother in Japanese

2- Pharaoh in Egyptian.

3- Well, if there are vampires and vampaneze, I think there would be demons and half-demons, etc... Ya know? So, yeah. That's what that is...

A/N- I didn't know how to end it... So, I ended it where I did... But, yeah. Daddy, take it away! XD

Vancha: ... -- please review before I rip her throat out...

... okay, works for me! U


End file.
